World of Chances
by kingbiebersbabe
Summary: Demi has alot of problems in life including a abusive boyfriend. Her parents are rarely around. The only good in her life is her best friend, Selena, who isn't all that she seems. Months into school, a new student makes his way into Demetria's life through music. Demi ambivalently lets him in through lies, but Demi has no idea that these lies will soon come crashing down.


I sat in the same stupid seat as always and got out my things needed for Algebra which was basically a notebook, a pencil and a text book. The rest of the class swarmed in like wild animals including my best friend, Selena. We're total opposites. I'm classy and she's somewhat trashy. I'm the smart one and she's getting here. I'm converse and she's stilettos.

"Where's Miley?" I asked as Selena sat down dropping her backpack on the floor.

She shrugged. "I don't know. She's always late."

The teacher, Ms. Davidson, a middle-aged woman, walked into class with a stack of papers in her hand. "Sit down please." She said in a loud voice. Everyone scattered to their assigned seats. "Chris, sit up here in the front please." He moved from next to me to the seat up in the front of the class like he was told. "Today, we have a new student, Justin Bieber." All of the girls quickly straightened up their hair and tops as if they were going to be shown on national television. A boy wearing a sleeveless jean jacket over a white T-shirt walked into the class with his brown hair assorted into a quiff. The girls began whispering to the each other about how he was perfect and blah blah blah. It would be a matter of time until he'd be swallowed by popularity and who knows, he might even bully me too. You could tell he was nervous because he played with his fingers. "Please take a seat." She pointed to the now vacant seat next to mine. He sat down and looked at me.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I replied and began doodling in my notebook.

"Demetria, you know the rules. Hats off." Ms. Davidson commanded. I took off my beanie and stuffed it into my backpack that already consisted of my junk. "Do these problems on he board." She said. Groans escaped everyone's mouth as we did what was told.

Selena handed me a folded piece of paper with her handwriting on it. I opened it. It read:

_LUCKY! THE HOT NEW BOY SITS NEXT TO YOU NOT FAIR_

I replied:

_Too bad im taken 3_

I passed it back to her. She wrote:

_more for me_

"Ask him what his classes are." Selena whispered. I mouthed 'No' to her and she responded with 'Do it'. I turned around and tapped his shoulder gently.

"What's your schedule?" I whispered. He dug through his black backpack and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me.

**1:** Algebra III: **7:45 AM-8:49 AM**  
**2:** History: **8:55-AM 9:47 AM**  
**Break:** **9:47 AM-9:51 AM**  
**3: **Piano: **9:57 AM 10:49 AM**  
**4: **Guitar: **10:55 AM-11:52 AM**  
**Lunch:** **11:52 AM-12:35 PM**  
**5:** Biology: **12:41 PM-1:34 PM**  
**6:** Creative Writing: **1:40 PM-2:32 PM**  
**7:** AP Music Theory: **2:38 PM-3:30 PM**

Justin and I had Guitar, Piano, Creative Writing, and of cousre, Algebra III together, but the weird thing was that we had the exact same classes just at different times. I handed the paper back to him. "Thanks." I said. "You guys have Creative Writing together." I told Selena.

"Are you going to Chris' party tonight?" She asked. I coudn't go to parties or anything that involved associating with classmates. It only allowed them to physically bully me instead of mentally off of the school grounds. Selena was only bullied when she tried to stand up for me, but that didn't stop her from going to parties. I wish I could do the same.

"I don't feel like it." I said.

"Please!" She pouted.

"Maybe."

•❤•

Selena and I met up during break in the girls bathroom which was the only place we couldn't get bullied. At least not from the boys.

"Hey, fattie!" Taylor yelled walking towards me with her blonde hair curled down to her breasts. I wasn't fat. Was I?

"Leave her alone." Selena ordered.

"Aw! Whatcha gon' do 'bout it, skinny bones?" Taylor said.

Out of nowhere, a tall girl wearing red high waisted short shorts with the number 23 written on the back and front along with a red top that only covered her breasts and a white coat over it. _Miley._ She put a cigarette in her mouth and inhaled. She let the smoke out which hit againt Taylor's face.

"Do we have a problem?" She said dropping the cigarette on the floor and smushing it with the bottom of her red heel.

"The problem is you." Taylor said backing away from Selena and I and getting closer to Miley.

"You can leave, bitch." Miley said kicking the cigarette at her.

Taylor and her friends walked past Miley bumping arms. "Slut." Taylor mumbled. Miley turned around.

"What was that, man whore?" Miley yelled while Taylor kept walking. "That's what I thought." She ran over to me and hugged me gently. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I lied. Selena coughed obnoxiously with her arms folded. Miley let go of me. "I didn't forget about you, girl." She said embracing Selena with a fake hug. They weren't exactly the best of friends. If it weren't for me they would probably only know each other as the-girl-I-see-in-the-hall-everyday.

"You know you're going to be called to the principal's office for," I traced my finger up and down her outfit from a distance. "that."

"Eh," She said taking out her red lipstick and placing it against the mirror. "Whatever." She danced her hand across the mirror writing, "Miley".

"You're so stupid." Selena said.

"Just giving them a little hint. That's all." She laughed.

•❤•

I found my boyfriend, Terrence, in the cafeteria with my tray in hand and my six string on my back. I sat down next to him.

"I'm going to eat in the guitar room." I said standing up.

He attached his hand to my arm and forcefully pulled down almost causing me to fall. "No you're not."

I jerked my arm away knowing I was going to regret it. "Yes I am." I walked away frightened. I could feel that someone was watching, but I continued. I finally reached the Guitar room. The teacher, Mr. Owens, was no where to be found. I placed my tray on the window seal and sat down next to it. I pulled out my music notebook after popping a grape into my mouth, knowing I'd throw it up later, and opened it up to a song I wrote. Fix A Heart. It wasn't finished, but it was getting there. I took my guitar out of it's case and started playing the song acoustically.

"...You must be a miracle worker. Swear-" I was interrupted by the new boy, Justin. He had his tray in hand with about half of his food eaten. "Do you not know what privacy means? Damn." I meanly said placing my guitar against the wall.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to interupt you. You just have an amazing voice." He said.

"Its fi-wait. You think I'm good?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah," He said as he walked over to me and sat on the table in front of me laying down the tray. "Did you write that yourself?"

"Yeah." I replied. "It's not finnished. It still has it's bugs."

"Wow." He said amazed. "Wanna see something?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Sure." He opened his backpack and pulled out a notebook that looked like mine except he titled it 'Music Journals'. He handed it to me and I flipped through it finding different songs.

'Beauty And A Beat'

'All Around The World'

'One Love'

'Out Of Town Girl'

'Heartache'

'Just Like Them'

'Make You Believe'

'Love Me Like You Do'

I flipped a couple of pages back to Beauty And A Beat and handed it back to him. "Play this one." I handed him my guitar.

"Alright." He took the guitar out of my hands and began singing.

His raspy voice was beautiful. I watched as his vein popped out of his neck. You could tell he puts his all into it when he sings.

He soon finished and put the guitar against the wall. "So..." He said. "What do you think?"

"Can you sing me to sleep?! Please!" I begged with a smile on my face.

He chuckled. "Maybe sometime." We kept smiling at each other trying to find something to say. "Umm, what was your name again?" He asked.

I laughed. "Are you serious?"

He smiled. "Sorry."

"Demetria, but I prefer Demi." I said.

"I like that."

I grinned. "Thanks." I said as I stuffed my notebook into my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. "Well, we should get going. Wouldn't want Mrs. Benedict to yell at me for being late."

"Righ-Can-" He nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Can I get your number." I looked up at him as if he was crazy. Of all people, he wanted _my_ number? The girl that was called fat and pushed around everyday. He wanted her number.

"Yeah, sure." I shot him a fake smile. We both pulled out our phones at the same time and handed them to each other. I typed in my number, still processing the situation, and put in my name and handed it back to him before he gave back mine. "So, what's your next class?" I asked as we walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"History." He said.

"Ew. Mr. Ivester is really mean."

A beep came from the intercom, informing us someone was about to talk. "Destiny Cyrus report to the principal's office now." The principal said.

"Oh, Miley." I mumbled.


End file.
